


Vivid Imagination

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Vivid Imagination

Teddy stared up at the ceiling. 

_Blindfold me._

_Push me to my knees._

_Let me suck you._

Groaning, he reached into his pants and squeezed his cock. God, he hated being seventeen, always hard. 

Always hard for his godfather, for fuck's sake.

_Hold me down._

_'Cuff me naked to the bed._

Teddy stroked himself faster, trying to keep the bed from creaking.

_Bend me over your desk and fuck me._

"Oh, fuck!" Teddy gasped as he came, stars before his eyes. Panting harshly, he reached for his wand and cleaned himself up.

He rolled over and punched his pillow. 

_Fuck._


End file.
